Nothing More
by Il Pleut
Summary: Lily and James started out as best friends, when a twist of events parted them. Will they EVER become friends again? shock I DON'T know! (well actually I do) Read and Review! Merci!
1. In Which We Begin the Beginning

Heya alla you! This is my SeCoNd ficcy on this Pen name...but like my seventh total...no...more. But that's ok. I DO NOT own 'The Pink Ladies' that belongs to whoever made 'Grease' up. snaps for them btw. This one WILL branch off into Romance...just a warning. And this beginning bit is just kind of a background...so, I'll let you read and review chappy the first!! Au Revoir!

-Il Pleut

--

---

--

-In Which We Begin the Beginning-

--

---

--

It was Year the First at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter and Lily Evans were best friends, always chatting, always laughing. But nothing more.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were best friends, pulling pranks, laughing it out, messing around, joking consistently.

Lily couldn't STAND Sirius and Lupin. James thought they were the coolest thing to ever walk the planet.

Sirius couldn't STAND Lily and James. Lupin thought they could be pretty cool to hang out with.

One day, Lily made another friend. One of her dorm roommates, Alyssa. Soon she began to hang out more and more often with Alyssa. Sharing secrets with her that she used to only share with James.

In retaliation to this blatant attempt to sabotage their friendship, James hung out with Sirius and Lupin. Together they were some team. Wreaking almost more havoc than Peeves on a sugar high.

By Year the Second at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Lily Evans were friends, sometimes chatting, sometimes laughing. But nothing more.

The gap between the two friends had widened considerably. No longer would Lily even THINK of sitting with James and his cronies at breakfast. No, Lily would hang out with HER friends. Alyssa, Tara, and Mariel.

No longer would James even CONSIDER sitting with Lily and her friends. No, James would hang out with HIS friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

By Year the Third at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Lily Evans were acquaintances, rarely chatting, rarely laughing. But nothing more.

Aside from the occasional 'hi' in the hallways, the fact that Lily and James were once inseparable was taken to be a myth.

The Marauders, as James and his friends had dubbed themselves, got into mischief and mayhem whichever way they turned.

The Pink Ladies, as Lily and her friends had dubbed themselves, were perfect angels, acing all their classes, and generally being know-it-alls and tattle-tales.

By Year the Fourth at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Lily Evans were oblivious to the other, never chatting, never laughing. But nothing more.

The Marauders would play a prank, The Pink Ladies would report them. The Marauders would crack a joke, the Pink Ladies wouldn't laugh. The Pink Ladies would pull a prank. Everyone blamed the Marauders. The Pink Ladies would crack a joke, The Marauders wouldn't laugh.

It was a game of tug-of-war between the once very close friends.

By Year the Fifth at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Lily Evans were Mortal Enemies, spitting insults at each other, and laughing at the other. But nothing more.

James Potter would pull multiple tricks on Lily Evans, prefect. Lily could do nothing about it for the other prefect for Gryffindor, was Remus.

Lily Evans would get back at James Potter. James could do nothing about it for the other prefect for Gryffindor, was Remus.

The gap between the two once best friends, was wider than the Grand Canyon.

Whenever they made eye contact, one of them would hiss an insult at the other.

The Marauders declared war on The Pink Ladies.

The Pink Ladies agreed readily.

The War waged on throughout the year.

By Year the Sixth at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James Potter and Lily Evans wanted nothing to do with the other, completely ignoring each other, no longer even laughing at the other. But nothing more.

No longer was there an in-house war. The War between the Marauders and The Pink Ladies was over. So much over in fact, that each group was so furious with the other, that they completely ignored them.

If one of them were assigned to do a project with a member of the other group, they'd both turn in the assignment, utterly refusing to work with the other.

James was the biggest flirt. Him and his gang were the best-looking boys in the entire school.

Lily was the exact opposite. She hated when guys tried to get her to go out with them. Her and her group were the best looking girls in the entire school.

Everyone thought that each group of friends should hook up with the other. If only they weren't ignoring the existence of the other group.

Countless guys pleaded with Lily, Alyssa, Tara, and Mariel to go out with them. All were shot down, getting the excuse that they were saving themselves for another. But in fact, there was no 'other'. None that they knew of anyway.

Countless girls pleaded with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to out with them. All were readily accepted, with the excuse that no girl was the same. But in fact, all the girls that threw themselves at them, WERE the same. Same personality, friends, etc.

Then one day, pandemonium ensued when James Potter turned down his first girl, saying that he was saving himself for another.

Hundreds of girls spent the entire day, crying. Until they realized that they had the rest of The Marauders to flirt with.

More pandemonium ensued when Sirius Black stood by his best friends side, and announced that he too, was saving himself for someone.

Thousands of weeping girls consoled themselves with having Remus and Peter.

Until Remus too, announced that there was someone special that he wanted.

Only the really desperate girls followed Peter around. But they had not given up. Although The Marauders might be saving themselves for a certain girl, they never specified WHICH so, it might have been one of them.

Needless to say, what The Marauders wanted, was something they never could have. The Marauders wanted the mirage in the middle of the desert. The last page that was torn out of a book. The calm in the middle of the storm.

The Marauders wanted The Pink Ladies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Year the Seventh at the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, technically, it wasn't. I mean, well it was. But it wasn't.

The students were all congregating on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, wishing last goodbyes to their parents, telling them they'd write.

All the soon to be first years were crying and hugging their parents as if they'd never see them again.

All the soon to be second years were looking at the soon to be first years and hoping that they weren't like that.

All the soon to be third years were looking at the soon to be second years and hoping that they weren't like that.

All the soon to be fourth years couldn't bother with petty things like staring at other years, and instead wished their parents love, and promised to write.

All the soon to be fifth years were standing around wishing their parents love, not promising to write, because they knew they would forget anyway.

All the soon to be sixth years were hugging their parents goodbye, and wishing them love, knowing that even if they were to write to their parents, it wouldn't be anything worth knowing.

All the soon to be seventh years were standing around talking to each other, having been hugged and kissed goodbye in the car, before they were dropped off.

Except for Lily Evans. She had insisted that her parents come and see her off on her last year. They had obliged, and she was currently hugging both of them and promising that she'd write.

"Give Petunia my love for me."

"Of course we will. What'd you think that we'd make it sound like you went off without even thinking of your sister?"

Lily laughed. The train whistle sounded.

"Well, that's my cue. Bye mom. Love you much. Bye dad. Love you too. I promise I'll write! Don't give Petunia any of my stuff! Bye!" she yelled, running toward the train and joining the last few soon to be first years that were boarding. "Come ON you lot! The train will leave without you if you don't get moving!"

The sight of an angry soon to be seventh year was enough to spur on the movement of the frightened soon to be first years. Lily had never gotten on the train so quickly.

She had just stepped onto the train, when she felt it move beneath her feet. "Good thing you lot moved. I could just IMAGINE what Dumbledore would say if the Head Girl missed the train." She grinned at one frightened boy who seemed to be holding onto the door for dear life.

"Aw come on. It's not THAT bad. Here, I'll help you find a compartment." She shepherded the soon to be first years in front of her, and found an empty compartment for them to sit in. "There you go, I expect you'll find that comfy. See you around then." She shut the compartment door and walked off to go find her friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THERE you guys are!" Lily said exasperatedly after looking in every single compartment from the front of the train to the back of the train.

"Yeah, well we thought a change for our last year would be fine. How do you like – Oh My God. Lily Evans. You got Head Girl and you didn't TELL us???" Tara said in shock.

"LILY! I am your BEST friend and you didn't tell ME?" Alyssa whined playfully.

"Well I just wanted it to be a surprise. I guess you guys were surprised huh?"

"Yeah, no really Sherlock." Tara said sarcastically.

"So, do you know who Head Boy is?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope. Probably Remus though, because I mean, he was the most responsible out of all the boy prefects."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Sometimes the headmaster chooses someone who wasn't a prefect to be head boy or girl, you know, to spice things up a bit without two goody-two-shoes running things. No offense Lils." Mariel commented dryly.

"Well whoever it is, I'm sure I'll be fine with them...so long as it's not one of those STUPID Marauders."

"Oh lets not get on the topic please. We've exhausted it so many times going over how much we hate them." Tara said pointedly.

"I know I know." Lily replied, "It's just that I hate them so much. And James and I used to be FRIENDS!" She shivered as if to accent her point.

"He's so stuck up. I mean, walking around all day with that stupid fake snitch. Everyone KNOWS that it's programmed to zoom back into his hand!"

"I don't know Mar, it looks pretty real to me." Alyssa commented.

"Or how about the HAIR! Oh my Gawd! Can he NEVER get it to lie FLAT?" Tara asked laughing.

They continued to talk about The Marauders for a few minutes, cracking jokes at them in the safety of their compartment.

"Ohmigosh! Wouldn't it be weird if the Marauders were right outside our door LISTENING to everything we're saying?" Alyssa giggled.

"That's silly. Everyone KNOWS they sit up in the way front! I HATE JAMES POTTER." Lily yelled as a joke, causing everyone in the compartment to crack up.

And at precisely that moment, the object of her 'affections' tumbled in, along with the rest of his gang.

"Oh shoot." Mariel said, covering her mouth with her hands.

Lily snickered, "Well, speaking of the devil."

"What's your PROBLEM Evans?" James yelled, picking himself up off the floor.

"I don't know. What IS my problem?"

"I have been NOTHING but NICE to you since the day we-" he broke off, as The Pink Ladies busted out laughing.

"YOU have been nothing but nice to us? Well That is the LIE of the year!" Tara shouted at him.

"Ok, so maybe I haven't. But that doesn't mean you can treat us like dirt, talking about us behind our backs, insulting us when you think that we can't hear you."

"Oh I knew you could hear me...that's why I brought UP the topic in the first place."

James narrowed his eyes at her, "You WITCH!"

"Takes one to know one Potter."

"Is that all you got Evans?" James yelled angrily.

"No." she replied simply.

"James just forget it. We can't get into a fight in the middle of the train." Remus said pointedly.

"We're not in the middle of the train. We're at the end. So no one will hear them scream." James spat through his teeth.

"You know, I liked it better when you DIDN'T talk to us. It was much quieter and it smelled a lot nicer." Lily retorted coolly.

"You watch your back Evans. You're talking to the Head Boy here."

Lily didn't loose her calm exterior, despite the fact that she now knew what was Head Boy.

"Yeah, well you're talking to the Head Girl, so I suggest you hightail it out of here."

"What? You're Head Girl?" James sputtered.

"Yeah. Head-Girl. I can say it slower. Or are you too daft to even comprehend that?"

James glared at her and marched out. Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does she think she IS? Better than me?" James said, marching into THEIR compartment across the way.

"Apparently yeah." Sirius replied, shutting the door to their compartment.

"Sirius. Shut up." Remus said, hoping that Sirius would get the hint that James was furious and wasn't in the mood to be joked with. But unfortunately, Sirius was a bit slow when it came to people's emotions.

"Jamsie. Don't let Lily from the STUPID EARTHEN VALLEY get you down." Sirius said, not picking up Remus's hint.

"Sirius. Shut UP." Peter said. (Ok, PETER picked up Remus's hint. CUMMON SIRIUS)

"I don't get it...WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP??"

"SIRIUS! SHUT THAT ANNOYING HOLE IN YOUR FACE UP!" James yelled angrily.

Sirius got the hint and shut up.

"You're mad."

"Yeah, no really Sherlock!" James snapped, completely unaware that Tara had said the exact same thing only a little while ago.

"I'm just trying to help." Remus countered

"Well go help somewhere else!" James shouted angrily.

Remus stood, "Fine."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I am SO mad at her!" James said first apologetically and then angrily.

"Yeah well, no need to take it out on US." Sirius pointed out.

Remus sat down again, "James. You really need to be a bit more polite whenever you encounter Lily."

"Of the STUPID earthen valley." Sirius added.

"I mean, you really haven't been helping the situation."

"I know. I try though."

"Talking us into eavesdropping on their conversation and then getting into a yelling match with Lily is trying?" Peter asked honestly confused, "I don't get it James, what planet are YOU from?"

"Nothing. Sorry you guys. I know all of your feelings were hurt. I know it wasn't just me...but you'd think they'd try to help a little!!"

"They don't like us. We like them. See the problem?"

"Don't they get the HINT??"

"Well, we haven't exactly been 'hinting'." Remus said.

James put his head in his hands. For a few minutes, there was silence but for the rattling of the train beneath them.

"Sirius? When was it exactly that you started...liking Alyssa?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Dang it Sirius I just want to KNOW!" James said, losing his temper.

"Ok Ok Ok, Sorry for asking. Sheesh. I guess about the beginning of our third year..."

"Remus? Since you started liking Tara?" James asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Since around the middle of our second year."

"Pete?"

"Who Mariel? I don't know honestly. Around the same time as Remus I think."

James lifted his head out of his hands.

"Second year?"

"Yeah about." Peter responded.

"James, when was it you first started liking Lily?" Remus asked, throwing oil on the fire.

James sighed angrily, "Since she moved into our neighborhood. I mean, at first I thought we were just good friends. I- I was SIX for crying out loud!"

Sirius whistled, "James finds his first love that will never love him back at the age of six. Oh dear."

James grinned, "Shut up Sirius, you sound like my mom."

"Ah your dear ol' mum. Wonder how she's fairin' with you out of the ol' house an' all."

The Marauders started to laugh.

James thought to himself, 'In spite of anything that happens, we are and will always be, The Marauders.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting alone in their compartment because her friends had gone to find the lady with the food trolley.

Lily sighed and noted how nice and peaceful it was rattling along in the Hogwarts Express, watching the scenery go by.

That is until Lucius Malfoy decided to show his pretty little face in the compartment.

"Ah, pretty little Lily. Grown more lovely over the summer I see. Would be a shame to destroy that heavenly face. So I suggest you don't get on the wrong side of me." He finished, grabbing her shirt collar.

"I wasn't intending to Malfoy. And DON'T call me 'Lily'" she said, looking down at his hand pointedly.

"Snappy today are we?" Lucius hissed.

"Yes, WE are. So I suggest you let go of my shirt collar before I let loose on you."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. Pretty Lily beat ME up?"

"I TOLD you not to call me 'Lily' and let GO of my shirt!"

"Oh but Lily I WANT to hex you and curse you and slam you up against walls for even THINKING you belong to this school you filthy mudblood. And I can't do any of that if I relinquish my hold on your shirt." He said, slamming Lily up against the window.

"LET GO OF ME" Lily said, a little louder this time.

Lucius took no heed, "None of your little friends to save you this time Pretty Lily."

"I don't NEED to be saved." She spat at him, "and DON'T call me 'Lily'!"

"No one to hear you scream." Lucius countered dangerously. Suddenly, he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"I said that first Filthy Pureblood." James said, holding a large book in one hand, and glaring angrily at the still form of Lucius Malfoy.

"I don't NEED to be saved." Lily repeated for James's benefit.

"I know. I did it out of the kindness of my heart."

"Oh yeah right. Like there's KINDNESS in there." She said, pointing at where his heart was located.

"Yeah. Yeah there is. Evans, listen to me."

"Why?" she asked, fixing him with a piercing stare.

"Because I need to talk to you. Now. Before we get to school."

"Well maybe we could get the idiot out before you spill your secrets to little petty me." She said, grabbing Lucius's wrists and trying to pull him out of her carriage.

James grabbed Lucius's ankles and helped her tow him out to the hallway, then he had Lily sit down in her seat, and he shut the door, and locked it.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want to be friends...again."

"Fat chance."

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why is there a fat chance that we'll be friends again?"

"You're a complete prat to me! You NEVER since we were in 3rd year gave me the time of day. Oh sure you played multiple tricks on me. Countless of times I lay awake, hoping my hair would turn back to it's NORMAL COLOR. Dozens of times I slept by the fire because my bed was infested with insects! HUNDREDS of times I had to RE-WRITE FOUR FOOT essays because you 'ACCIDENTALLY' spilled something on it! THOUSANDS OF TIMES I had to spend an ENTIRE DAY in the hospital wing because you decided it would be FUNNY to have things randomly DROP on me! MILLIONS OF TIMES I've lain awake in my bed CRYING because of the EMBARRASMENT AND HUMILIATION you PUT ME THROUGHT THAT DAY! You expect me to just say 'Ok James, lets be best friends again'???"

"What do you mean I was the prat??? EVERY SINGLE LITTLE PRANK you and your stupid friends pulled on someone, it was ALWAYS OUR fault! You know how many times we have been in detention for something YOU GUYS did??? It's up in the HUNDREDS NOW EVANS! THE HUNDREDS! Not ONCE not TWICE, HUNDREDS OF TIMES we served YOUR detentions for you! And never. Not even ONCE did ANY of us tell the teacher it was you guys that did it. You know why? Because we are chivalrous like that."

"If I had pumpkin juice, I would have spit it out all over you after that last line."

"What? You don't think we are chivalrous!"

"Do you even KNOW what that MEANS?"

"YES! IT MEANS NOBLE, GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP-LIKE. SOMETHING YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T HAVE!"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lily said, suddenly calm.

"To be your friend."

"And I've already said fat chance. So there was no point in yelling at me."

"Me yell at YOU? You started it!"

"I would NEVER start yelling. I have to be provoked by yelling first."

James laughed angrily at the hypocrisy of that statement, "Look, just forget it. I knew you wouldn't be able to get it through your thick skull that I wanted to be friends." He marched out of her compartment, and a minute later, her friends came back.

"GOD I HATE HIM!" Lily said vehemently at them.

"Yeah, I heard you guys yelling at each other from two cars down. What was the argument about?" Mariel asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

"Nothing really. He wanted to be my friend again. I told him fat chance with him treating me like he did. He went off and yelled at me about how he never said a word about how it was us pulling the pranks when he served our detentions. It never occurs to him to just GIVE UP because EVERY TIME we talk, we end up yelling at each other and I just can't STAND IT!" Lily practically shouted.

"Well, how do you expect to be Head Girl if he's Head Boy?" Tara pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I don't know...I guess I'll just resign. I mean, I really CANNOT work with that THING they call a boy. Really I can't." Lily sighed bitterly. "I'm going to go walk up and down the cars, you know, get some thinking done.

"Ok." Alyssa agreed sympathetically.

"Just watch out for Malfoy...for some reason he decided to take a nap right outside the doorway." Mariel said.

Lily almost laughed, until she realized just who had made Lucius take this said nap. "I'll be back soon you guys. Save some food for me." And with that, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's eating her?" Tara asked as soon as Lily had gone.

"Just James Potter the oversized moth." Alyssa said.

"And Lily is the cloth." Mariel added.

"It's just so stupid. Potter wants to be her friend, why can't she just accept it? She doesn't have to hang out with them, just talk to him once in a while, not shout at him every time they talk. Is it really that hard?" Tara asked pointedly lowering her voice as they heard the door across the way open and shut again.

"Well I guess for Lily it is. You have to understand though, Lily is really a great girl. It's just that when she gets mad at someone, it's normally for good, unless the other person takes the initiative and apologizes first, and even then sometimes she doesn't forgive them. Potter didn't apologize, and he never will apologize. Sometimes I think that even if he did apologize, the hurt in Lily is so big, that even then she won't accept it. Honestly though, I really think she needs to get over it. One way or the other, she needs to let go. Either he doesn't exist, or he is a friend. But it needs to happen. I can't bare to see her this upset all the time."

"But" began Tara, "whichever way she chooses she needs to be happy."

"Oh of course."

"The only thing I don't get, is why the sudden interest? I mean, he never used to give her the time of day, much less HIS time of day." Mariel piped in quizzically.

"Yeah...I was wondering that too..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was walking down to the front of the train. She didn't know what teachers were up there talking to the prefects or whatever they did, but she desperately needed to talk to one of them.

She got to the compartment that said 'Teachers'. She could see the silhouettes of the teachers. Her two least favorite teachers. Of course. It HAD to be them. Professor Stelts and Professor Gorbanza. Stilts and Beans. She sighed. OF course.

She turned around and walked slower down to the end of the train, this time, she really did do some thinking.

_'What is with James? Why does he suddenly want to be my friend? Have I done anything to give the impression that I wanted to be his friend? I don't think so, except for maybe the thing with Lucius...not a hint. Argh. What have I done to deserve this type of friendship? I mean, Ok, so we were best friends since I moved to his street...how old was I anyway? Six? I have to admit that yeah I had a crush on him for a while...maybe from six to twelve? Just a little while. (sigh) Lily! You idiot. I don't know why you fell for him in the first place. Then he started to hang out with Sirius. Ugh. I don't know what those girls SEE in him. Remus was ok, I mean, we were both Gryffindor prefects, he had to have SOME control. So I guess you kind of-no. That's a lie. You were the one who made a new friend and started to spend less time with him, so he made new friends. He always admired them anyway. What am I saying? I'm going off topic. Why did he want to be my friend?? There's really only ONE explanation and I REALLY don't like it. I mean, he can't like me. Not now. Not here. Maybe in another life, but he can't. Because I hate his guts and he hates my guts. Right? Oh I don't know. You know I must look really funny walking from one end of the train to the other. (laugh) I don't know. WHY is he even AFFECTING me like this??? I mean, ok. It's understandable. The thing has made my life a living NIGHTMARE. And granted the nightmare didn't begin till year four...but really, I mean, why did we get so far apart? Was it just because we had new friends? Or was it because our interests were different? Or was it because I wasn't fun? Or it embarrassed him to hang out with me? And why did I make a new friend? Oh. I remember now. Because I was having boy problems, and I couldn't talk to James about it. God I hope he doesn't like me.'_

Lily came out of her trance to find that she had walked back and forth from the front of the car to the back of the car, to the front of the car, to the back of the car.

She sighed as she found herself in between her and James's compartments. She was about to open up the door to her compartment, when she decided against it, and instead, knocked tentatively on James's door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, James, door." Sirius mumbled, rolling over.

James sighed. _'That's what you get for being the only one awake.'_ He thought to himself.

"How can I help-oh. You. What do you want." He asked coldly.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting...lately. If we're going to be Head Boy and Girl, we might as well cooperate."

"Fat chance." James said, slamming the door in her face.

Lily glared angrily at the closed door and shoved her way into her own compartment.

A/N: Wow, first chappy over and done with...second chappy coming up soon! Reviews welcome! (I'm hoping for at least 5!) Aur Revoir!

-Il Pleut


	2. In Which We Share a Room

Hey! Before I start with my boring rambling, I'd like to say thanx to my reviewer!!

**WindWriter17**- Thanx SO MUCH! My first reviewer! WoOt! Yeah anyway, thanx a BUNCH for your review!!! Here's the next chappy, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 

Ok now all you other ppl out there! Review! ...I'm using think psychology on you people reviewers, read my story and review! lol.

I DO NOT own 'The Pink Ladies' that belongs to whoever made 'Grease' up. snaps for them btw. Au Revoir!

-Il Pleut

* * *

-In Which We Share a Room

* * *

Lily Evans was dog tired. Never before in her life could she ever remember being this tired. All she wanted to do was trudge up to her dorm, crash on her bed, and unpack the next morning. Which was why she groaned inwardly when Dumbledore summoned her and James up to the teachers table.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. I trust your ride here was a good one? Good." He said, ignoring the death glares Lily and James exchanged.

"Now, as Head Boy and Girl you two will be required to-"

"Oh, that reminds me sir, I wanted to resign from my post." Lily cut in icily.

"Wha-? I'm afraid that would be quite impossible Miss Evans. You see, we chose you two out of the entire school because you showed the most stamina, creativity, patience, and authority over all the other students. So, as you can see, that is not an option. You will be Head Girl. I'm sure you and Mister Potter can work around your disagreements from the past." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Lily groaned inwardly again. _'Ok, so I HAVE to be Head Girl...Just let me go to BED'_

"Now, if you two will please follow me, I will personally escort you to your dormitories."

Lily couldn't help but smile. _'THANK you'_. She looked over at James, and by the look on his face, he couldn't have agreed more with her.

* * *

She was blindly following Dumbledore, until she realized this wasn't the way to the Gryffindor common room, or the dorms either for that matter.

Dumbledore glided to a halt in front of a picture of a fairie skipping from flower to flower.

"Vanilla Sugar." He said clearly. The fairie laughed in a twinkling voice, and the picture opened to reveal the nicest place Lily had ever seen.

It was a square room, of a very large size. The walls were deep crimson, the carpet was gold tinged. There was one large fire burning merrily on one wall, deep armchairs and sofas were arranged haphazardly around it. On another wall, there was a smaller fire, with a relatively large table near it, and by the table, were two chairs. On the other wall, there were three doors. And on the wall they had just come from, there was just one door, and a light switch.

"Wow..." Lily whispered, overwhelmed. _'And I thought the Gryffindor common room was nice'_

"Woah..." James said in awe. _'And I thought the Gryffindor common room was nice.'_

"You like?" Dumbledore asked gleefully.

"Yeah...I love it." Lily replied.

"Now, I will show you to your rooms." Lily let out a sigh of relief, and next to her, she heard James do the same. They both turned around toward the door they had come through.

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter. Where do you think you are going?"

"Ummm...to our rooms?" James replied matter-of-factly.

"No no. Your rooms are this way." He began to glide across the room to the three doors across the way.

"Oh no. Oh nononono. There is no WAY I am sleeping in the vicinity of THAT." Lily said, pointing at James.

"Um sir? What about our dorms? And our friends?"

"Your new dorms are here, and your friends will still be there when you wake up if you don't mind me saying.... Well, if it makes you feel any better, I will go up and tell them. But first, Lily, your room is the one most left, James, your room is in the middle, and that last door is the bathroom."

"Wait, we get our own ROOMS?" James asked, not daring to believe it.

"In a manner of speaking, Yes. You do get your own rooms. Now, Goodnight. Have a peaceful night."

"Wait sir I-" Lily began. But Dumbledore had already gone.

"So I guess it's just you and me Evans."

"Whoopdeedoo."

"Goodnight then."

"Whatever."

Lily and James walked into their rooms, shut the door and yelled in frustration. It was only until they heard the other, that they realized that they DIDN'T have their own rooms. They had to share it. With each other. This inevitably caused another bout of angry yelling into their respective pillows.

"I'm going to go talk to Dumbledore, Potter. And if I find you have laid one TOE on my side of the room...woe betide you." She swept out of the room and ran up to the stone Gargoyle that marked Dumbledores office.

"Lemon Drop! Orange Peel! Marshmallow Peep! Chocolate Frog! Every Flavored Beans!" Lily stood there yelling every candy she could think of at the stone Gargoyle. _'Great. Now I have a headache.' _"Oh, where's an Advil when you need it?" she screamed at it, and slowly, it began to rise up. "Advil?? That's the password?"

She rode the stone steps up till she got to the door. She knocked angrily on it.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

The door opened, and there stood the object of her anger.

"You SAID we had our own rooms!"

"In a manner of speaking."

"You SAID you'd tell our friends that we wouldn't be up there!"

"I did do just that, yes."

"Where's all our stuff?"

"It's up there under your beds."

"And I'm supposed to share a room with Potter?"

"As a responsible Head Girl, yes."

"And how do you suggest I tell him to keep his stuff on his side?"

"Be creative Miss Evans. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get some shuteye. Goodnight."

And he closed the door on Lily. The stone Gargoyle began to slowly rotate downwards again until she was on solid ground again. She stormed back up to the Head's dorm, shouted the password at a now ruffled fairie, and stormed into her room, knowing before she got there, she wouldn't get away from her problems.

* * *

"So where's our stuff?"

"Under the bed."

"What'd he say?"

"He expected us to handle this as Head Boy and Girl."

Lily sat on her bed, opposite James.

"Well, first things first, what time is it?"

James looked at her funny, "Why?"

"When I want you to know why, I'll tell you." She snapped.

"8:32. Why?"

"You don't give up do you? I want to get to bed by 10. That gives me just enough time to scoot my bed over to that wall, and you can scoot your bed over to the other wall, and I will put tape down on the floor and the walls and the ceiling, to divide our rooms. Your stuff may not pass THIS line." She said, taping tape down on the floors and ceiling and walls.

"And YOUR stuff may not pass THAT line either!" James said pointedly, angry that Lily was this paranoid.

"Ok DUH! Now, Rules. Rule number ONE. I will wake up at 7:00 sharp, and I WILL take my shower first. It takes me an hour to get ready, so by the time you wake up at 8:00, I will be finished. You will get ready. I don't know how long that takes you, but you should be done before 10 when our first class begins. Comprende? After classes, when we have to do our homework, I will be up in the Gryffindor Common Room working on my homework with my friends. You can do whatever you so please. At 8:00 after dinner, I will be in the bathroom getting ready for bed. That will take me fifteen minutes. DO NOT RUSH ME. After that you may do whatever you want. You WILL NOT snore, or I will hex you to your next life. You may not sleep talk, sleep walk, or move constantly. UNDERSTAND???"

"Fine. But neither can you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lily stomped off to the bathroom to grab her fifteen minutes.

* * *

By the time they were both finished unpacking, organizing their rooms, pushing their beds over, and moving chairs in from the common room, it was plenty late.

"Later than 10 I'm guessing." Lily said sadly.

"Yup." James confirmed, looking at his watch, which read 1:00

"How in the world did it take us that long?"

"I have NO clue."

Lily grinned and climbed into her bed. James did the same.

"Oh man, now I'm GLAD I was made Head Boy."

Lily couldn't have agreed more with that statement. The beds were so comfortable, Lily would have been asleep in an instant if James had not spoken to her soon after he made that comment.

"Lily?" he began, "What happened? Between us...why aren't we friends any more?"

Lily was only dimly aware that he had called her 'Lily', "I guess it was because we made new friends."

"Yeah...I guess. Goodnight Evans."

"Goodnight Potter."

They both fell asleep very soon after that.

* * *

"POTTER!" Lily yelled angrily pounding at the door to the bathroom.

"What?" James yelled back.

"WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT?"

"What ABOUT last night?"

"I am supposed to be in there! NOT YOU!"

"YOU didn't wake up at 7:00! So I had the RIGHT to go and shower up! You'll just have to WAIT!" James shouted back over the run of the shower.

"YOU SAID!"

"I said WHAT??"

"You SAID that you agreed with MY TERMS or rooming with you!"

"I did say that huh? But you broke YOUR part of the agreement by NOT WAKING UP ON TIME! Now leave me alone so I can finish showering up."

Lily sighed angrily and stomped back off to the room. She flounced down onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Ten minutes later, James came walking in with a towel wrapped around himself. Lily looked at him disgustedly.

"What? You expect me to take my clothes in there? It'll get all wet!"

"What do you DO in there! If you put your clothes on the clothes rack on the back of the door, they SHOULDN'T get wet!" Lily snapped back.

She collected her clothes in a pile and marched out of the room and into the bathroom.

'_What did he DO in here!'_ She thought to herself as she stepped into the bathroom, to realize the entire floor was wet._ 'Shoot. Potter you will PAY for this!'_

She put her clothes on the clothes rack, and put her shampoo, conditioner, soap, scrubby, towel, washcloth, and face wash on the sink by the shower. "I'm going to kill him. She said, looking at the shower, who's tub was full of water.

"POTTER! POTTER YOUR DIRTY WATER IS IN THE TUB!" Lily screamed.

"POTTER!" she yelled again. "oh that idiot is ignoring me huh? Fine. I can unplug that drain all by myself. I just need to find a plastic bag...she looked under the sink, where she found whole boxes full of plastic bags. She grabbed one of the bigger bags, stuck her hand in it, reached into the tub, and pulled the drain.

"That was so disgusting." She looked on angrily as the Tub slowly started to empty.

* * *

James grinned to himself as he heard the call he knew was coming from the bathroom.

"POTTER! POTTER YOUR DIRTY WATER IS IN THE TUB!" he heard Lily yell angrily. He grinned, ignoring her to the fullest.

"POTTER!" he heard again, he grinned again and began to rummage through his clothes drawer, looking for something to wear.

'Hmm...Jeans and a T-shirt...maybe a button up shirt on top of that...unbuttoned of course...What color... Hmm...Well Blue Jeans obviously. White shirt. God do I only HAVE white shirts? And I think a blue over shirt to accent my to-dye-for-eyes'

He chuckled at his own joke.

'_James Potter you are a loser. Laughing at your own corny jokes.'_ He thought to himself as he put on his clothes of the day.

He could hear Lily rummaging around under the sink, then water draining out of the tub.

'_Darn! She found a way to drain it.'_ He thought grumpily punching his wadded up towel onto Lily's bed.

"Ah, THERE'S an idea." He said quietly to himself. He took all of his stuff, and spread it out all over the floor.

"_Makes for good Decoration...'_He thought, looking at his shirts, boxers, pants, socks, shoes, books, and junk spread all over his side, and spilling over onto Lily's side.

He became aware that the water was running. _'How long has she been in there? Ten Minutes? Five?'_ He wanted to see her expression when she saw his stuff all over the floor of her room, and his wadded up towel laying nonchalantly on her bed.

He grinned in anticipation.

* * *

Lily smiled happily to herself as steam filled bathroom, and stepping into the shower, she washed her troubles and worries away for thirty minutes.

* * *

James heard the water turn off. '_Good, Not long now!'_ he thought happily.

* * *

Lily got dressed, put on lotion, brushed her teeth, put on blush, put on lipstick, brushed her hair, blow dried her hair, brushed her hair again, styled her hair, sprayed just a little bit of hairspray, put on deodorant, wiped off the floor with the floor towel, hung her towel up on the towel rack, and marched out of the bathroom in a record time of forty five minutes. (An hour and a half if you count the ENTIRE time she was in the bathroom)

* * *

James could hear the blow drier turning on...then off. Then he heard the sound of an aerosol can being sprayed. The sound of her hanging her towel up, and then the undeniable slam of a door, and Lily's footsteps walking to her door.

* * *

Lily shoved open her door, only to be shocked at the sight that met her bright green eyes.

"POTTER! WHAT is YOUR stuff doing ALL OVER MY side of the room???"

"It was too clean. It needed some manly décor."

"And what's with the TOWEL on my BED?? EW! Is that the towel that you were WEARING???"

"Nothing more, nothing less."

"POTTER! GET-YOUR-STUFF-OUT-OF-MY-SIDE-OF-THE-STUPID-IDIODIC-RETARDED-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-ROOM!" She yelled at him, picking up his objects off the floor and throwing them at him after every word.

"Yes madame. Would you like some espresso with that?"

"NO! I just want you to get your dirty clothes OFF the clean floor! WHAT DID IT EVER DO TO YOU ANYWAY??"

"What the floor?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"YES the floor! It doesn't DESERVE to have your dirty smelly clothes spread out all over it!" Lily yelled, picking up one of James's possessions and brandishing it at him, only to find that it was one of his boxers.

"Wow, you let go of those pretty fast." James said laughing.

Lily thought he was laughing at her, "What? You think I'm FUNNY? Is that it? I'm just humor for you and your STUPID friends aren't I?"

"Actually no."

"Then What am I? Huh? Enlighten me Potter. Just WHAT AM I TO YOU?"

"Beautiful."

"Oh cut the junk Potter. I'm being totally serious. See this is what I HATE about you! You are just SO CALM when I'm yelling at you! YELL BACK! GOD!

"I can't yell back. I don't yell at ladies."

"And I'm the Crown Prince of Nevada."

"I didn't know Nevada HAD a Crown Prince."

"GAH! POTTER! WHAT is your PROBLEM??"

"I don't have a problem. Ever thought that YOU were the one with the problem?"

"ME? CH! NEVER! You're the one that's always pulling pranks on innocent people. Always playing the Hero. You don't know when to GIVE UP."

"Yes I do. I just don't like to. There's a difference."

"ARGH! You INFURIATE ME!" She yelled at him. And with that, she slammed her stuff on her bed, grabbed her school bag, and flounced out of the room.

"I was just Playing around!" James yelled after her, "SHEESH."

'_No sense of humor that one...' _he thought to himself, picking up his stuff from his floor.

* * *

Lily was sulking in front of the fire.

'_WHAT is his PROBLEM??'_

She wanted very much to sock him in the face, but she knew she couldn't. She'd get blamed, and it would ruin her perfect record.

She turned toward a pillow, imagining it was James Potter's face.

She punched it multiple times, angrily.

"What did the pillow ever do to you?" James said pointedly from his doorway.

"WHY are you FOLLOWING ME?"

"ExCUSE ME Miss America! I was just on my way OUT. Like I thought YOU were TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

"WHY would I leave when I could take my ANGER out on an INNOCENT PILLOW??" She screamed back at him, so angry that she really didn't care if she made sense of not.

"What?"

"Yeah what? That's what I would say considering you've grown to be a real pain in the DERRIERE!"

"HUH? EVANS your not making any sense."

"I DON'T CARE." She shouted angrily and stomped out of the room.

"I didn't even DO anything." James said to himself.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE??" Lily asked angrily as she marched back in the room.

"What are you doing BACK here?" James countered.

"I left my school bag if you MUST know. Where'd it go? YOU TOOK IT! OH! JUST SoMETHING YOU WOULD do! Where is it? In the TOILET? On the ceiling? In the FIRE MAYBE?"

"It fell when you stood up. It's right by the chair." James said quietly.

"Oh." Lily stopped ranting and glanced over. Sure enough her bag was right there.

"TELL me next time." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room angrily.

"What's eating her?" James thought moodily swinging his bag over his shoulder and following Lily out...after giving her five minutes head start.

'_I pity the next thing that runs into her in the Hallway' _He thought as he trudged wearily down to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alyssa! WAKE UP SLOWPOKE! We have to get down the breakfast and talk to Lily!" Tara yelled in her ear.

"ALYSSA!" Mariel screamed, shaking her back and forth.

"Go-way." Alyssa mumbled.

"We have to talk to LILY!" Tara said in surprise, as Lily came storming into the room.

"Out of curiosity, how did you get the password?" Mariel asked.

"I didn't. I followed a first year in. You guys wouldn't BELIEVE what happened last night and this morning. ALYSSA. Wake UP!" Lily yelled.

"You are the ONLY person who knows how to wake her up..."Mariel said with a laugh.

Lily bent down so she was level with Alyssa's face. She leaned in toward her and whispered creepily, "Clowns."

Alyssa was up like a shot.

Meanwhile, Lily, Mariel, and Tara were laughing.

"That is SO not funny guys. LILY! Ohmigosh! How was it sharing a common room with Potter?"

"Oh we shared more than a common room." Lily said darkly.

"Oh my goodness. You guys had to share a ROOM??" Tara exclaimed, brushing her long black hair in front of the mirror.

"Oh yeah." Lily said, sinking down on what used to be her bed.

"So?" Alyssa asked, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"So I try to set the rules the night before...and I wake up TWO MINUTES PAST SEVEN, and he's in the bathroom already! The UNJUSTNESS of it ALL! AND he didn't drain the tub. AND he made the floor all wet! AND he walks in wrapped in his TOWEL."

"Oh I wouldn't mind seeing THAT!" Tara commented flirtingly from in front of the mirror.

"Oh GOD Tara! NEVER." Lily countered, shivering at the thought of EVER thinking of James Potter THAT way.

"But you've at least stopped arguing so much right?"

"No. MARIEL. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SHARING A ROOM WITH HIM WILL MAKE US STOP ARGUING??"

"Well" began Alyssa from the bathroom, "At least you don't have to put up with the spoiled princesses in THIS room."

Lily was relieved for at least that, "Yeah can you imagine if I had to dorm with them AND POTTER?"

"Ooo makes me shiver all over with UN anticipation!" Tara said, putting her hair up in a high ponytail, and braiding that.

"Hahaahahaha! Oh My goodness Lils, HOW did you separate the rooms?" Alyssa asked emerging from the bathroom, perfectly made up except for her hair, which was hanging limply from being wet.

"I put TAPE down on the floor, and the walls, and the ceiling. But you guys-"

"French Braid please." Alyssa said, plopping herself down on the floor in front of Lily and gesturing at her hair.

"No but you guys should have SEEN the common room! I have to show it to you sometime." Lily said, slowly beginning to French braid Alyssa's hair.

"Nice?" Mariel asked, putting her hair into two pigtails.

"Really nice." Lily responded.

* * *

"So get this, AFTER she puts tape down on the floor of our room, she starts laying out all these rules!" James exclaimed, laughing.

The Marauders were sitting at the breakfast tables in the Great Hall, chatting about James's night.

"You guys SERIOUSLY had to share a same ROOM?" Sirius goggled.

"Yes you sicko." James responded, shoving Sirius away from him.

"WHAT? I am NOT a sicko! Then what?"

Remus rolled his eyes and bit into his toast.

"So then I wake up at 6:56, and Lily said that she'd be awake at seven sharp. And by the time 'seven sharp' rolled around, and she STILL hadn't woken up, I took my shower. Oh she was furious when she found out I dripped water all over the floor, and I kept the tub full of water." He wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"You make all this fuss about how you 'TRY' to get her to like you...when really you don't." Remus put in suddenly.

James turned his head to look uncertainly at Remus.

"I just think that you should treat her more like a real person if you want her to start liking you before this year is out." He said with a shrug.

"Ignore Remmie-poo" Sirius said jokingly, "What happened next?"

"Then when she went in to shower, I put all of my stuff all over her side of the room. She was mad when she came back, I'm telling you that. She picked up one of my boxers by accident, and when she found out what it was, she dropped it like a hot potatoe!"

Sirius and Peter roared with laughter. Remus just continued to eat as if nothing was said.

"What's with you?"

"I still think that you should be treating her more sagely if you want her to like you."

James rolled his eyes at him, and continued to chat it up to Sirius and Peter.

* * *

Seconds turned into Minutes. Minutes turned into Hours, and by the end of the day, all James wanted to do was to crash on his bed and sleep. But dear sweet Lily Evans had different plans for him.

* * *

James trudged into the Heads Common Room, totally exhausted. He plowed into his room and collapsed on the bed.

He sniffed.

WHAT was that SMELL? It smelled like perfume...ON HIS BED??

He sat up abruptly and nearly screamed at the sight that met his eyes.

Lily's clothes were now scattered all over the floor of the room.

He swung his legs off of the bed, and stood. He jumped five feet up into the air when he realized he was standing on one of her bras, only to realize with anger and fright that he had done a graceful landing onto one of her underwears.

He ran his hand through his hair. This was NOT how it was supposed to be. Lily was supposed to subject to being pranked and meekly accepted it. She wasn't supposed to RETALIATE.

James bent over to get his pillow. He smelled it. It smelled like roses.

"EVANS! EVANS GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled, so angry he was seeing red.

"Yes Potter? What is SO important that you have to interrupt me from my nightly beauty regimen?" She asked sweetly, walking in from the bathroom.

"This-You-How-Can't-You-" he sputtered angrily.

"I can and I will. You did it to me. I have the right to retaliate." She responded, not bothered in the least with James's stormy demeanor. And with that, she walked back to the bathroom and locked the door.

"EVANS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M JAMES POTTER!" He yelled through the wall of the bathroom.

When it became apparent that Lily was NOT going to come back and pick up her clothes, James decided to do it for her.

He picked each garment up off the ground with his thumb and forefinger, and carried it at arms length to her side of the room.

Then, deciding that that wasn't enough, he sprayed his cologne over each article of clothing before throwing it down on the floor on her side.

He then walked over to her bed, and sprayed his cologne over the top of it, so a fine layer of it settled down on Lily's bed. Then he picked up her pillow, and let loose on it. When he was done with it, it smelled like it was soaked in the stuff.

He walked back to his side of the room, plopped down on the bed, closed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

He heard Lily come back in the room and chuckle to herself when she found all of her clothes on her side. Then he heard her collapse down onto her bed, smell her pillow and utter a noise of disgust. Then he heard her march over to where he was 'sleeping'. He then felt his pillow pull out from under his head.

"Hey what was THAT for?"

"I figure we'll each sleep better on pillows that smell like ourselves." Lily commented dryly, marching back over to her bed, groaning angrily when she smelled the duvet and the comforter.

"You will pay for that Potter."

But James didn't hear, he was already passed out on his bed.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chappy two? How'd you like it? I know they spend most of their time arguing. That's the point. Trust me, it'll get better I swear. Reviews welcome! Merci!

-Il Pleut


	3. In Which We Learn Some Shocking News

Heya! Howzit all ya'll out there? Anywayz, read and review! Thanx so much!

**WindWriter17- **Merci again for your review!! I hope you like this chapter! (it took me forever, but it's up)

I DO NOT own 'The Pink Ladies' that belongs to whoever made 'Grease' up. snaps for them btw. Au Revoir!

-Il Pleut

* * *

In Which We Learn Some Shocking News

* * *

James Potter was not a very happy boy. In fact, he was far from it. 

According to the popular belief, he was snogging some girl for a while this morning (because that was the ONLY reasonable explanation for him smelling like GIRLS perfume).

Just for that rumor alone James was furious. But that wasn't the main reason he was furious.

James Potter was furious because of Lily Evans.

The Same Lily Evans who had woken up at 6 o'clock in the morning, to spray perfume on James's clothes, after she found out the night before that he sprayed cologne on HER clothes. The same Lily Evans that had immediately thereafter rushed down to the kitchens, and asked one of the house elves to get the smell away as soon as possible, which happened to take about thirty minutes. The same Lily Evans that was now walking around school smelling like herself, while James had to take the heat of smelling like a girl.

James had never wanted to hurt someone so bad as he wanted to hurt Lily.

Heads turned his way as he walked down the hallway to breakfast

"That's the boy that smells like flowers. Terry said that he was snogging a sixth year earlier this morning."

"No Way. Sara said he was snogging HER."

James rolled his eyes. And it was JUST his luck that he had EVERY SINGLE CLASS with her.

'_No surprise I mean she IS in Gryffindor...'_ he thought to himself, swinging his book bag over his shoulder in frustration.

He stomped angrily into the Great Hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, watching him walk down the table and join his friends.

"WHAT?" he yelled, angrily turning around and glaring at every body.

All who had been staring at him had hastily turned away, not wishing to be the victim of one of his pranks.

He sulked for a while, and then, realizing that his hunger was stronger than his hurt, he began to scarf down food like there was to be a food shortage in the near future.

* * *

Lily Evans watched gleefully as James Potter came stalking into the Great Hall, followed by everyone's eyes. 

Little did he know that Lily herself had started the snogging rumor. She was just surprised at how much it had grown.

She smiled to herself as he began to eat with gusto.

'_You think you had it bad right now? WAIT till later.'_ She thought evilly to herself.

* * *

James felt a chill. 

"Woah...that was weird. Did any of you feel that?" He asked, turning to the frightened first year next to him, "Oi. You're not Sirius." He said to the first year as if it were HIS fault in the first place.

He turned the other way. "Oi, Sirius, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sirius asked chomping down on his eggs and bacon.

"That...chill. Remus I thought you were a vegetarian?" He said, turning to Remus who was chowing down on bacon, sausage, ham, and eggs.

Remus looked at him uncertainly.

"You okay James?" Remus asked.

"Erm yeah. Fine. You're not a vegetarian?"

Remus shook his head, "Never was, never will be, mate."

Now it was James's turn to shake his head. "Funny, I could have sworn you were."

"It looks like our dear friend James has finally gone off his rocker." Sirius commented, still shoveling eggs and bacon down his throat.

"Oh Shut Up you." James said. And, ignoring that weird chill he felt, continued eating.

* * *

"Attention...may I have your attention please. Attention Please." Dumbledore said, standing to address the Hall. 

The Hall in question fell silent.

"Thank You." He cleared his throat before continuing. "As it is only our second day back, I have decided that we should have a dance. Couples only I should think. It will be strictly muggle dress clothes, no dress robes. Those, in my opinion, are extremely boring and not at all fashionable. Ahem as I was saying, Muggle clothes only. I will leave the rest up to the Head Boy and Girl. Miss Evans, Mister Potter, please see me after your last class. Thank You." He sat down again.

* * *

The hallways were abuzz with the prospect of a dance. Lily on the other hand, was not so excited. 

'_Couples only...There's not a boy alive who'd go out with me. Much less ask me. And-'_ her thoughts were interrupted by John Smithee, a boy she barely even knew from Ravenclaw.

"Erm Lily, I was wondering if you would care to go to the dance with me."

"Oh I'm afraid not John, you see, Dumbledore said the Head Boy and Girl had to go together."

'_Which is ENTIRELY untrue, but it's a lie people will believe...however far fetched it may be...but I think I know who I could go with.'_ She thought to herself, as John rushed off embarrassed.

_'Couples only. WHY did it HAVE to be couples only? I'm NEVER going to get up the courage to ask someone!! WHY couldn't it have JUST been whoever wishes to attend. And how in the WORLD am I going to get a hold of MONEY for a muggle dress? I hear they're expensive. Oh man I am so-'_

Oof. "Oh my God I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily exclaimed, looking at the ground ashamedly.

"No it's okay, my-Evans." James said, as he saw who it was.

"Potter" Lily replied, narrowing her eyes without realizing it.

"Well good thing we ran into each other because I was just looking for you. What's this I hear about Dumbledore saying we have to go to the dance with each other?"

"Oh nothing. Just some stupid excuse that I made up to not go to the dance with John Smithee...you know Ravenclaw boy, blonde hair, gree-"

"Ooooh HIM. You know he's not that attractive. You can do better than THAT!'

"Haha. Very funny Potter. I'm sure you think you're the perfect candidate?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"Really." Lily said, slowly raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes really. In fact, I'd like you to meet my good friend James. James, Lily. Lily, James."

Lily looked around the empty hallway. "I don't see anybody."

"JAMES, Lily. Lily, JAMES." He said, gesturing first to himself, then to her, then from her to himself again.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"How did I know Potter?"

"Ah see, you forgot my name already. Mixed me up with my idiot twin. MY name is James."

"Whatever Potter. " Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Whadeyedo?" James asked humbly.

"WHAT?"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do what?"

"The whatever Potter comment. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing Potter."

"Now see you're mixing me up AGAIN! I am JAMES."

"Alright, JAMES then, why do you want to go to the Dance with me? Lily Evans?"

"Well..."

"Well that proves it. You're still the same idiot Potter."

"Am NOT!"

"Okay then, why do you want to go to the dance with me?"

James took a deep breath, trying to find the right words.

"Okay, Lily."

"My name is Evans." Lily said, without realizing that her name was in fact, Lily. She just wasn't used to James calling her that.

"Lily." He said firmly, "I want to go to the dance with you because first and foremost, we are Head Boy and Girl. It's just...right somehow. Everyone will expect us to be going together. Second, don't you think that we'd make a good couple? I mean honestly Lily, you're beautiful. Really you are. Every guy is dying to ask you out, but they're all too shy."

"No, John Smi-" she began earnestly. James pressed a finger to her lips, urging her to shut up so he could finish.

"Shh. Thirdly, I think this could be a way to get to know each other again, maybe even become friends again. And lastly, because I- well anyway. Those are the three reasons."

"No, lastly what?"

"Lastly nothing." James responded.

"Aww come on Potter you can't pretend I didn't hear that."

"James." James corrected her.

"Okay then, James you can't pretend I didn't hear that cut off."

"Yes I can. And I will."

"Okay, here's the deal Potter. I'll go to the dance with you. As your date, IF and only if, you tell me what that last bit was before tomorrow morning."

James sighed, "We'd better get to class."

"Potter, are you feeling okay? It's lunchtime. You know, eat eat, chomp chomp...the whole digestive deal?"

James laughed. "Yeah, I know it, vaguely familiar with it too." James trailed off and eyed Lily's bag beadily. He grabbed it and ran off, "Race you!" he shouted as he ran.

"POTTER! You give that back!" Lily yelled, laughing and running after him.

* * *

Both Lily and James sensed a dark sense of foreboding as they trudged out of their last class together. 

"Well..." Lily began.

"Yeah." James agreed, knowing what the sentence was before she even finished it.

They stumped up to the Gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Advil." Lily said hesitantly.

The Gargoyle slowly began to rotate upwards.

* * *

"What am I going to do??" Tara shrieked. She wanted more than ever to go to the dance, she just couldn't find a date. Everyone she had asked was already going with someone. "What happened to the boys last year?? Have I turned UGLY or something? That's it isn't it? I'm UGLY!" she sank into an armchair in front of the fire. 

"No you're not ugly." Mariel said soothingly, while concentrating on writing her potions essay.

"Than how come I don't have a date??"

"Wake up Tara, NONE of us have a date. And don't get me wrong I want to go as much as you do. I've always thought muggle dresses were so beautiful!" Alyssa said, looking at her star chart.

"And why aren't you doing your homework?"

"I finish it in my other classes."

Alyssa looked at her skeptically.

"Okay so I don't want to do it. Tuh! You GUYS! We need to get dates SOMEHOW! We can't just NOT go!"

"Well we might have to."

"All I have to say, is the first person that asks me to the dance, I am accepting. I don't care if they're in Slytherin or not. I am accepting." Alyssa said calmly.

"Well Alyssa baby, you're gonna get your chance now." Sirius said, coming up behind her.

"Anyone except for Sirius Black." Alyssa corrected herself.

"Why must you be so mean Monagan?" he asked, sitting on her star chart.

"You idiot Black. You're going to get ink all over your pants."

"All such things forgotten when in front of you."

"Cut the mush Black. I meant anyone except for you."

"Oh that's a lie. What is Snape came up here right now and asked you to the dance?"

"I'd readily accept. Now get up I have to finish my homework!"

"Why?"

"Why do I have to finish my homework? Don't be daft Black."

"Umm excuse me, but you're bothering me. If you MUST talk to her, could you do it somewhere else?" Mariel said coldly.

"Fine." Sirius retorted, and grabbing Alyssa's arm, he dragged her out of the common room.

* * *

"You're not ugly." Remus said, moving to sit by Tara, as Sirius began to chat it up with Alyssa behind him. 

"Yes I am. I don't have a date."

"That doesn't mean that you're ugly."

"Oh you know you think I'm ugly."

"Actually I don't."

"Yeah right. You just don't want to hurt my feelings."

"No really, I don't think you're ugly."

"Do me a favor Lupin, just go away."

"Tara, You're the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was a pause as Tara looked him in the eyes, trying to detect a lie. She found none.

"Gosh. That's really sweet." She said laughing.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So will you go to the dance with me?"

"I don't know Remus, I mean, Alyssa and Lily and Mariel might flip out. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go with you. It's just that I think I should check with them first."

"They're not your parents you know. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to check it with them."

"I know. But they're my best friends and their opinion matters to me a lot."

"Okay, well when you decide, can you get back to me?"

"Yeah, sure." Tara responded, her eyes shining.

"Great, well I better go find Sirius. See you around."

"Erm, yeah, bye."

Remus stood, and left Tara gazing happily after him.

* * *

"Um, Mariel?" Peter squeaked. 

"Hm?"

"Will you-um-"

"Go to the dance with you? Sure." Mariel responded without looking up from her paper.

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. Don't pee on yourself."

"Wow Mariel, that means a lot to me."

"What me telling you not to pee on yourself?" she asked, glaring at her paper, and scratching a few words out.

"No that you'll go to the dance with me. I mean I never expected-"

"Pettigrew, if you want to live, much less go to the dance with me, I'd suggest you leave me alone."

"Oh, right. I'll just go then."

"Do that." Mariel said, scratching angrily at the paper with her quill.

* * *

"What do you want Black? I already made it clear that I wasn't going to go to the dance with you. Anyway, why do you want to go to the dance with me? There are plenty of girls a lot prettier than me, throwing themselves at your feet...like some of my room mates for example." 

"What Tara thinks I'm sizzling?"

"No. Like Sara thinks you're on fire."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now that we've got that settled, excuse me while I finish my homework." She said, starting to walk towards the entrance to the common room.

"Wait. Alyssa. Please?"

Alyssa stopped, mainly from the shock of hearing her first name come out of Sirius Black's mouth.

"What did you call me?" a smile playing on her lips.

"Alyssa?" Sirius said, clearly confused.

Alyssa turned around and hugged him.

"You idiot." She laughed into his shoulder, "After five years of me yelling at you to call me Alyssa, you pick now to do so."

Sirius grinned and returned the hug, slightly shocked, "Umm, well I figured that you'd want to be referred to properly for once."

"Yeah...I did and I do. Sure I'll go with-wait. I have to talk to Lily and Tara and Mariel about...about it."

Sirius pulled away from the hug, "You don't have to ask they're opinion about everything you know."

"I know. And you just got in my good book Black. I wouldn't push you're luck."

"So how come I have to call you Alyssa, but you can call me Black still?"

"Fine. I'll get back to you Sirius. Ciao." She said, walking off.

"Yeah, get back to me SOON!" he yelled after her.

* * *

"Ah, you two. Come in." Dumbledore said. 

Lily and James cautiously stepped into the circular room.

"Right on time." Dumbledore commented, "Take a seat." He motioned to two seats in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?"

"You wished to speak to us?" Lily and James asked simultaneously taking a seat.

"Yes. It is in regards to this said dance that I am proposing."

"Right." Lily said.

At the same time, James said, "We figured."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "The fact is, I decided to have you two coordinate a bit of it. I have covered the music arrangements, the dance hall, and the dress code. I am leaving it up to you two to decide the theme, food, décor, and anything else you deem fit."

"Um sir, do we have to go to the dance?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why yes. You do. Either with one another or some other person. But you two must make an appearance. It's tradition."

"Tradition..." James repeated slowly.

"That's right."

Lily sighed.

"You two may go now. I expect a full copy of the plan on my desk tomorrow morning."

"But sir, that only gives us tonight!"

"Why yes it does. Fancy that. Lemon Drop?"

"Sir," began James, taking the Lemon Drop Dumbledore offered, "What about our homework?"

"Oh that does present a problem doesn't it? Hmm... well I guess the only resolution to that would be to postpone your homework. Or maybe get rid of it altogether."

Lily and James exchanged gleeful glances at the thought of not having to do their homework that night.

"Yes. That seems the only way. You two are exempt from your homework tonight. I'll notify your teachers immediately. You may go."

Lily and James stood, and walked out.

Dumbledore looked at their retreating figures disappear from sight sadly.

_'When will they realize?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"No Homework!!" James exclaimed happily, settling down into one of the squishy armchairs in front of the fire. 

"Yeah, but we have to get to work on the plans for the dance. I don't know which I'd rather do. Homework with my friends, or dance plans with you."

"Aw come on. I can't be THAT bad."

"Yeah you're right. You're worse. I'd rather be doing homework with my friends." Lily sighed, taking a seat by the table on the other side of the room.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Well one of us is going to have to move." Lily pointed out.

"Well it's not going to be me." James said, settling lower into the chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh yes it is." Lily said.

"Make me."

Lily rolled her eyes, stood up, and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Okay Okay Okay!" James yelled, in between laughs, "You win."

"That's what I thought. Now march." She said, making him stand and walk in front of her to the table.

"Kill Joy."

"Proud of it."

They both took a seat on opposite ends of the table.

"Now this will never work Evans. We can't be this far apart."

"Well I'm not moving."

James sighed, stood, and moved next to her.

"So, what do we do now?" he inquired.

"We focus on dance plans." Lily retorted.

James whimpered and put his chin on the table.

"So first things first. We need to focus on theme, food, and décor I think it was that Dumbledore said."

"Yeah, and anything else we take in our heads to do."

"Yeah. But I think we should probably start with the theme."

"Fine by me."

"I think that it should be sort of formal...you know...like a Homecoming dance."

"A Homecoming Dance?? What's that Evans speak English."

"Homecoming! You know! With the Homecoming court!"

She got only a blank look for her efforts.

"Okay, muggle high school has this dance at the beginning of the year, you know, it welcomes the students back or to the school, it has a homecoming court, girls and guys, and it's a pretty formal thing. You know, black and white ball sort of thing."

"Ugh. Sounds too formal. How about we do that idea, but with a twist, make it a little less formal. I mean, how you're describing it sounds like a funeral. Black only."

"I said Black AND White. And what's wrong with formal?"

"Too quiet sounding. We should do something that'll start the year off with a...bang?"

Lily laughed. "Alright, so what do you suggest Obi-Wan?"

(a/n: I know Star Wars wasn't around at this time...but we're going to pretend that it was)

"Well I suggest that we elect a Homecoming court, and do that, but we eighty-six the black and white ball idea."

"Alright. One has to compromise. So now, the décor for this Homecoming Dance."

"Well of COURSE the décor has to be black and white!"

"Why? If everyone else is going to be wearing-"

"Evans. You need to learn how to take a joke."

"Okay. Here's the deal Potter. We only have tonight to get this down. We still need to decide on food. And the decorations of this dance. I don't want to work with you longer than I need to. Comprende?"

"Yes ma'am." James said sarcastically.

"Thank you. Now, I think that it should be neutral decorations. No pumpkins, no snowflakes, no turkeys. You know, just natural. Any ideas?"

James nodded, and leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, trying to visualize the Great Hall in exquisite decorations.

"Okay Evans, listen up. How does this sound... Fireflies flying around above the crowd, 200 mini tables that seat four each, no lights except for the fireflies and floating balls of light on each table. The centerpiece will be a single lily, signifying beauty and tranquility. White silk tablecloths. The chairs will be fluffy armchairs, like the ones behind me, but smaller, and white. The teacher's tables will be replaced instead with whatever Dumbledore has in store for music. DJ or live performers. Whatever. All the tables will be arranged around the dance floor, which will be giving out a faint white glow. The ceiling overhead will be bewitched to show a perfectly clear night. Crescent moon I should think. The walls will be laced with garlands of lilies, going again with the theme." James opened his eyes, "What do you think?"

Lily meanwhile, had closed her eyes so as to get a better idea of the look of the Great Hall. "I love it." She said softly, and opening her eyes she said, "I just have one question. How are we going to get the fireflies to stay up there?"

"We put a charm up there that they can't pass. They can fly to the ceiling, but no lower than the top of the doors to the Great Hall."

"It sounds perfect!" Lily squealed.

"The lilies on each table were inspired by you. Beautiful and tranquil." James said quietly.

"Thank you." Lily said with a smile.

"Your Welcome." James opened his mouth to say something else. But closed it again, swallowing what he had been about to say.

"So now that we have that covered, we should work on the food situation. I was thinking whatever the house elves feel like cooking up." Lily said, back on business.

"Really? I was thinking that we do really casual foods. Chips, salsa, Hamburgers, Cheeseburgers, Salads, etc. Really casual. I think it would be funny. I mean because people step into this exquisite room, and they expect to be served fancy food, but instead, it's junk food!" James started laughing uncontrollably.

"I say we have a menu. The students can put their finger on whichever item they want, and the menu will disappear, and the food of their choice will come up."

"But can we have junk food on the menu?"

"We will have whatever is easiest for the house elves on the menu." Lily said firmly.

"Oh fine." James said huffily, "Mark my words though. It will be hamburgers."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that... Now if you'll excuse me, I must go hunt out my friends."

"Don't give anything away!"

"I won't. But that goes for you too!" she yelled back at him over her shoulder as she marched out of the room.

* * *

"Oh pickle." Lily said, standing outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Common room. 

"What's wrong m'dear?"

"I don't know the password."

"Oh well then I'm afraid you can't get in m'deary." The fat lady said sorrowfully.

"I know. I'll just-Potter!" she said, turning around and almost running into James.

"Strawberry Lemon." James said, panting.

"That's right m'dear. Lucky thing this young man came along." And she swung open.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing your doing here. Going to talk to my friends. Bye." And he ran into the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Lily sighed and clambered through the portrait hole and into the merry light of the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

"Lily. Thank God you're here. We were just about to go out and search for you." Tara said thankfully as Lily walked into the Girls Dorm. 

"Yup. But I need to talk to you guys."

"We need to talk to you too." Alyssa commented.

"Okay, you first."

"Well, Sirius asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him." Alyssa said tentatively.

"And Remus asked me if I wanted to go to the dance with him." Tara rushed in.

"I see, and since when have they been Sirius and Remus?"

"Since we began to be Alyssa and Tara." Alyssa said quietly.

"Right. And what about you Mariel?"

"Well I'm going to the dance with Peter."

"That's what I thought. What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Well, I asked Tara what she thought, and she asked me, and we both asked Mariel, and we all agreed that it was okay for the other to be going with them, but we thought we should ask you too. Because you are our best friend. So is it okay?"

"You don't have to ask me Alyssa. You too Tara. I think Mariel knew that. You guys are your own person. You don't have to ask me for permission to go to the dance with one of those id- one of them." She corrected herself.

"Okay. Thanks a bunch Lils." Tara said, hugging Lily.

"Your welcome. Now I have some news for you..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You guys asked Monagan, Nakahashi, and Lundi to go to the dance with you?" 

"Yeah." Sirius said

"Pretty Much." Remus agreed

"She said 'Yeah!" Peter squeaked.

James massaged his left temple.

"Right." He said flatly.

"Oh come on Jamsie. You can't tell me that you haven't asked Evans yet?"

"No, I have. And she said she'd go with me if I told her-well anyway. She said she'd go with me maybe."

"Me thinks your hiding something from us Jamsie." Sirius joked.

"So what if I am?" James shouted.

"Temper, Prongs." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah. Right." James stopped and took a deep breath.

"The thing is is that I asked her, and she told me she'd go if I told her this one thing that I was about to tell her, but I really can't tell her, and how am I going to get her to go if I don't tell her, and this thing, it could be majorly embarrassing, and I don't want it to ruin our friendship-shutup Padfoot- we DO have a friendship...sort of." He finished pathetically.

"The great James Potter reduced to a mumbling mess." Sirius crowed.

"Yeah..."

"If Evans could only see you now." Remus said jokingly.

* * *

"So you think he's going to tell you whatever it was that he didn't tell you?" Tara asked with a smile. 

"I really don't know Tara. I really want to know what he was going to say. But I really don't want to go to the dance with him. REALLY REALLY DON'T want to go to the dance with him." Lily said, pacing back and forth.

"Aw come on Lils, he can't be THAT bad." Mariel said brightly.

"No no, he's worse." She said flatly.

"Well I have an inkling that he's probably not going to tell you. The great Potter pride will win over. Potter would rather die than to be seen as a bumbling idiot by anyone other than himself."

"Or his close friends." Alyssa said, finishing what Tara was about to say.

"Exactly. So you don't even have to worry about him telling you and you having to go to the dance with him."

"But I really want to know what he was going to tell me! But I really don't want to go to the dance with him! Argh! Why me?" Lily said, sitting on Tara's bed and putting her head in her hands.

"Because James Potter took it into his head that he had a crush on you." Mariel said calmly.

Lily, Tara, and Alyssa turned to stare at her.

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully. James and Lily turned in the final plans early to Dumbledore, and ate their meal in relative peace. 

The houses then retired to their separate dorms, and Lily and James walked up to their room together in the growing darkness.

* * *

They had just finished getting ready for bed, and James was just about to turn off the lights, when Lily couldn't hold it any longer. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me?"

"What?" James said, feeling blood creep up into his cheeks.

"You. You never told me you had a crush on me. Why?"

"Why did I never tell you that I had a crush on you? Hmm...might it have been the fact that had I told you, I would not have lived another day? Or the fact that you might have laughed in my face? Or the fact that you wouldn't have believed me. I don't really know which one I was more afraid of." James said sarcastically, and he flicked off the lights.

Lily clambered into bed in the half darkness.

"Was that was you were going to say? Today in the hallway? When you stopped and said something different? Or when you opened your mouth to say something when we were planning the dance stuff, but then you just closed it again. Was that what you were going to say?"

She hear James sigh from the other side of the room.

"Yes. That was what I was going to say."

Now it was James's turn to hear her sigh from the other side of the room. He rolled over to look at her. She was illuminated by the moonlight that was shining in through the window.

"You look like an angel, sent down to earth to help the poor needy people of this world. I just hope you don't leave anytime soon." He commented quietly, rolling over again.

Lily felt her heart go out to him in pity.

"James, what happened? Between us I mean...why aren't we friends anymore?"

"Funny, I recall asking you the same question not so long ago."

"I know, and I never answered you properly. And now I'm asking you. Why?"

"You made new friends, I made new friends... I just began to see you as more than just a friend after a while, and it scared me. So I tried to run away."

"But it didn't work did it? Because now we're lassoed together as Head Boy and Girl, sharing the same room." Lily said with a laugh and a sigh.

"Yeah." James agreed.

"Well Potter, it looks like you've found a date to the dance."

"Who?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"Me." Lily said simply, and rolling over so her back was toward him, she fell asleep.

"You. Lily Evans." James said to himself with a smile.

And soon, he too was asleep, dreaming of what the year would bring.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I hope you liked it...the romance started a little earlier than I intended...but it had to you see? Anyway, Reviews sil vous plait! Merci! 

-Il Pleut


	4. In Which We Get Everyone Ticked Off

Okeedokey...here's chappy four!

**WindWriter17**- I'd like to say thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me as you're my one and only reviewer! SNAPS FOR WINDWRITER17!!! Merci once again!

-Il Pleut

* * *

In Which We Get Everyone Ticked Off

* * *

James Potter awoke bright and early to the sound of his own melodious snoring.

'_Oh my God. I am SO thankful Lily didn't hear that.'_ He thought, rolling off of his bed groggily.

"Rise and Shine Snores. Your public awaits." Lily said, waltzing into the room.

James rubbed his eyes, embarrassed. "Tell me you didn't hear that."

"I will hear whatever you want me to hear, and I will not hear whatever you don't want me to hear." Lily said in a sing song voice.

James groaned and stomped off to the shower.

Lily grinned to herself. Today and the rest of the week promised to be rather eventful.

* * *

It was breakfast in the Great Hall as usual.

Dumbledore stood to make morning announcements, as usual.

The mail flew in, delivered by owls, as usual.

There were arguments and insults flying back and forth, as usual.

There were two groups of people sitting together. Most Unusual.

The Marauders and The Pink Ladies, were sitting together.

"Excuse me, may I please have your attention." Dumbledore said quietly.

"The headmaster is speaking, and unless you wish to loose house points, I suggest you quiet down so he can continue speaking." Professor McGonagall said firmly.

The Great Hall quieted down fast.

"I would like to thank Miss Evans and Mister Potter for their great ideas on the dance. Which is why I stand before you now. As you all know, it will be a muggle outfitted dance, couples only. Miss Evans here had the great idea to make it like a muggle 'homecoming dance'? Was it? And have the student population at Hogwarts elect a Homecoming court. Your choices for the court will be out of only the seventh years. You will see before you," he clapped, and little sheets of paper appeared before each and every person in the Great Hall, "you will see before you, the ballot. First, we will have nominations. Please write the name of a girl and a boy that you would like to see in the Court."

There was much scribbling.

Lily glanced next to her, and peeked over at what James was writing.

Nominations

**Boy: **James Potter

**Girl: **Lily Evans

She rolled her eyes, and scribbled on her paper.

Nominations

**Boy: **Remus Lupin

**Girl: **Alyssa Monagan

She didn't think it would be right to choose herself. After all, there was no hope in her winning.

* * *

"That was so COOL how he clapped and everything just...appeared!" Tara was saying excitedly later that day.

"Okay, Tara, I know you're just a little bit excited about going to the dance with Lupin, but can we tone down the happiness please? It's giving me a headache." Mariel said, fervidly working on her potions essay some more, "I mean, this is due tomorrow. And you haven't even STARTED."

"Yes I have. I've finished too." Tara said, whipping out a roll of parchment, and unrolling it, proving it to be four feet long. And in her tiny writing, that was about an eight foot essay in Mariel's writing.

"Oh shut up. When did you get the time to finish it? With all the making out you've been doing with Lupin."

"Well, FYI Miss Prissy Pants. All the times that you thought we were...hmm...what were your words? 'Making Out', we were actually working on our Potions essay in the LIBRARY. If you ever went IN there you would have seen us."

"Well ExCUSe me for Assuming!"

"You're excused. Don't let it happen again."

Mariel slammed her quill down on the parchment.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Cut it out you guys." Alyssa said, trying to get a start on the potions essay.

"No it's not actually. You're just jealous that I'm going to the dance with Remus, and YOU'RE stuck with Pettigrew!" Tara said triumphantly.

"Jealous! Jealous my-"

"You GUYS! PLEASE!" Alyssa said, a little bit louder.

"Oh you KNOW it! You are just SO depressed that you're stuck with Peter Pettigrew, and I get the best looking one of the bunch."

"Well Sirius isn't that bad looking." Alyssa commented without thinking.

"Oh so you're saying that Remus is ugly?"

"No I'm not saying that. Would you stop snapping at us Tara? Geez! I mean, it's only our third day back, and you're already snapping at us!"

"EXACTLY" Mariel chimed in.

"Well it's not MY fault that you two are both jealous."

"Tara you're very lucky I need to finish this essay by tonight otherwise I would have pounded you to the ground by now." Alyssa said, chewing on her quill.

By this time, Mariel too had picked her quill up again, "Me too."

"Oh Come ON. You know I could take both of you."

"Tara. You're making me mad really fast." Alyssa commented dryly.

"Why? I never said anything! All I said, was that Remus-"

"That's it." And now it was Alyssa's turn to slam her quill down, "if you don't stop talking about Remus Lupin and how wonderful he is, and how we're jealous, I swear on my own LIFE I will pound you into a pulp. And don't get me wrong, you are one of my best friends. But I will do it." Alyssa said, deathly quiet.

"Uh huh. I'm calling out you're bluff Alyssa." Tara said, never losing her perkiness.

"You think she's playing, she's not." Mariel said, not taking her eyes off the paper in front of her."

"Whatever." Tara said, flicking her hair.

"THANK you." Alyssa said, thankfully, and sitting back down.

"You ARE jealous though." Tara said, without realizing it.

"That's it. You. Me. Outside. NOW." Alyssa said, rolling up her parchment angrily, and grabbing Tara's wrist in a vice-like grip. "Mariel, watch my stuff."

Mariel nodded indifferently, and continued to write.

* * *

"WHAT is your PROBLEM?" Alyssa asked angrily once outside the common room.

"I don't HAVE a problem."

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that Lupin means more to you than we do. I mean, I respect that and all, but you never Shut UP about him."

"And you never talk about Black. Doesn't that strike you as odd? The fact that you and Mariel AND Lily NEVER talk about your dates to the dance?"

"Don't bring Mariel and Lily into this Tara. You have NO right to do that! And anyway, You're the one with the problems!!"

"Um, it seems to ME that I'M the one that's finished with the potions essay that YOU are just barely STARTING"

"Well at least I can every once in a while spare some of my precious TIME with my best friends!"

"So can I!"

"But that's just the POINT Tara! You're never THERE anymore! We TRY to talk to you, and you're not listening. All you ever talk about now is HIM! REMUS LUPIN! EVER THINK THAT WE GET TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT HIM ALL DAY LONG!?!"

Tara's eyes started to well up with tears, "Well you SHOULDN'T! I mean, YOUR date to the dance is a TOTAL player! He will NEVER be faithful to you Alyssa!"

"I don't CARE Tara! It's a ONE TIME THING! I don't EXPECT him to be in LOVE with me after this. I don't EXPECT him to ask me out after this! I don't EXPECT him to ask me to marry him after this! It's a ONE TIME THING! GET IT INTO YOUR THICK HEAD! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE MARAUDERS WOULD EVER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH US!"

"Or so you think." Tara said quietly.

"No, Tara. I know it." Alyssa said dangerously. She turned back toward the common room.

"YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME!" Tara yelled at her, truly angry now.

"Jealous? Jealous, really? ME jealous? TARA ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" Alyssa yelled back at her, turning back around to face Tara.

By this time a small crowd had gathered to watch the yelling match.

"Yes, YOU JEALOUS! Remus is the BEST LOOKING ONE OF THE WHOLE GROUP AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Whatever you say Tara."

"I mean, Lily doesn't DESERVE the attention of James. All he does is try to get her attention, and she never repays it!"

"Like I said, don't bring Lily into this."

"Why not? We've exhausted the topic of you!"

"Fine. Diss Lily in front of ALL OF THESE PEOPLE. But I'm telling you now, she will make your life a living-"

"I DON'T CARE! She's ALWAYS BEEN BETTER THAN ME! ALL OF YOU! I'm SICK OF IT! Oh I'm Lily Evans, Prefect! Oh I'm Lily Evans, Head GIRL! She's ALWAYS BEEN AHEAD OF ME! I mean, she even got POTTER!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was just a few minutes ago that we were BRAGGING about LUPIN!"

"I AM! Lupin IS the best! Evans doesn't DESERVE the attention of ANYONE!"

"What? Because she's smarter than you? Because she takes the TIME and EFFORT to DO her homework? Because she CARES about the job that she gets? Because she's more focused on school than boys right now? OH yeah. Of course she doesn't deserve the attention of ANYONE. I don't know how you can STAND there and INSULT YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"I never said Lily was my best friend!"

"Umm YEAH you did TARA!"

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever. I need to finish my potions essay. Can't keep Mariel waiting? Or do you have a bone to pick with her too? Any cutting remarks you'd like to say about her?"

"Don't make me start Alyssa."

"Oh Please DO! This should be good. Let's see how many bogus things you can come up with to INSULT your BEST FRIENDS!"

"I NEVER SAID THEY WERE MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"Whatever Tara."

"Before you go, tell Lundi that she needs to get her nose out of the books if she wants to be pretty and popular like me."

"Mariel is plenty pretty, and she's more popular than You!"

"Psh. Yeah, right. Whatever you say Monagan."

"Oh now you can't even call us by our first names?? NOW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU'RE ON DRUGS!"

"You don't deserve to be called by your first names."

"You sound like the Marauders."

"Well maybe they had the right idea."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, clearly not wanting to leave her potions essay unattended for much longer.

"Look, Tara. I am sick and tired of arguing with you. It is the THIRD day of school! Do we REALLY need to be THIS mad at each other?"

"Well if you would just ADMIT that you're jealous-"

"And if you would just SHUT UP when we ask you to then we wouldn't BE in this position!"

"Well I guess that's it then! I don't want to talk to you anymore if all you're going to do is ask me to shut up!" Tara said, tears of anger flowing out of her eyes.

"You know what Tara? That's fine with me. I have a potions essay that matters more to me than you do right now. So if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heel, and shoved through the crowd into the common room.

Tara looked angrily down at the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she yelled at the congregation of people. "GO AWAY! THERE IS NO SHOW YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed at them, running through the crowd and away from the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Lily and James were sitting in two of the four chairs in front of the big fire, talking. James was in a chair, Lily was sitting on the couch. They knew it was late at night, but neither of them could sleep.

"It's not that I'm bragging, I mean, I'm just stating a fact. I am your best choice of a dance partner." James said, arrogantly.

Lily ran a hand through her hair. She had put up with this all day, and she was tired of it.

"Changing the subject Potter, you do like me right?"

"What? I never said that." James said casually.

"Yes you did. Last night. I want to know, because otherwise I won't go to the dance with you."

"I never said anything of the sort last night. Why WOULD I? I mean, Me, James Potter, like YOU, Lily Evans? Au Contraire!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever Potter. I don't feel like getting into a yelling match with you. I'm already in a bad mood."

James found that it was the time to be serious.

"You're really messed up about Tara huh?"

Lily nodded. Then she pulled her feet up on the couch, and curled up into a ball against the back.

James stood, and moved next to her.

"I just can't believe she said all that stuff about me! She had NO right to go spreading untrue rumors. Just because she was mad at Tara. I never even-she never-" Lily trailed off, willing herself not to cry.

'I won't cry. Not in front of Potter. It would just be too weird. But then the past few days have been really weird...'

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No. If that's really how she feels about me, then she can go on about her happy life without me."

Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Potter, what were some of the other rumors that you heard about me?"

"There were a lot of them...and I know they were probably all lies."

"I know. What were they?" Lily asked again.

"I dunno if you want to know Lils." James said quietly, not realizing what he had just called her.

Luckily, Lily didn't either, "I don't care. What were they?"

James looked at her sadly, then began a long list of the rumors he had heard, "One was that you were not a natural red head. That one isn't so bad right? Another one was that your parents are so poor you live with your grandparents. Another one was that you wouldn't be at the dance because you would look really bad in a muggle dress. Another one was that... Anyway. That's the majority."

"What was that last one?" Lily asked, feeling tears about to fall down her cheeks.

"You don't want to know Lily."

"Yes I do. What was it?"

"That you slept with me." He said quietly.

Lily was shocked that Tara felt that much hate towards her.

"She said that's why I smelled like you..." he trailed off sadly.

"Lily Evans does not cry. Lily Evans is totally independent. Lily Evans doesn't need a shoulder to cry on, or a hand to hold." Lily said to herself, as if trying to convince herself not to cry.

"It's Okay Lily. I won't tell anyone." James said comfortingly.

Lily smiled shakily at him, and then, leaning her head on his shoulder, she cried.

James was shocked at first, but then he began to realize that she was first and foremost, a friend. He put his arms around her and drew her into a hug.

"It's okay Lily." James said soothingly.

"No...no it's not. This school will believe anything." She sobbed into his chest.

"Well you can ignore it...right? I mean, I do all the time."

Lily nodded, and sobbed again.

"Did I ever do anything to deserve this?" She asked mainly to herself.

"No. You didn't. Tara doesn't deserve someone as good as you."

Lily laughed, pulling away and giving James a shaky smile.

"Sorry about that." She said, hiccupping.

"About what?" James asked.

"That." Lily said, pointing at his shirt, which had a wet spot on the front where Lily's tears had made contact with his shirt.

"Naw, it's cool. After all, you're my friend, and what are friends for if not to lend a shoulder to cry on?"

"Thanks." Lily said.

"No Prob."

They sat there in comfortable silence. Punctured only by sniffles from Lily.

"Well I think I'll turn in." Lily said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that." James agreed, although he was thinking nothing of the sort.

"No you weren't." Lily retorted.

"Yeah, you're right. I wasn't. Actually. I was thinking that if you were me, and Tara were one of my friends, I wouldn't have taken that from them. I would have hunted them down and beat them up. But you handled it very maturely. I respect that."

Lily nodded, "Thank you."

"Again, no prob. Now let's get some sleep so you can brace those comments in the hallways."

Lily nodded again, "yeah...sleep..." she said without really registering what she was saying.

'To think that just this morning I hadn't a care in the world...' she thought sadly. 

They both trudged in through their separate doors, collapsed on their separate beds, and fell asleep right there, in their school clothes.

* * *

It was History of Magic the next day, and the nerves of The Pink Ladies were close to snapping.

**I can't TAKE it anymore!** Mariel scribbled fiercely on a piece of parchment, and passed it over to Lily and Alyssa.

_Yeah I know Mariel, me neither._

Did we even DO anything to really deserve this?

**Well apparently her highness Tara thinks we did. Have you HEARD the rumors that are spreading around about us? I think the only people who DON'T believe them are our dates to the dance!**

_Don't tell me...Tara said you guys slept with them right?_

Yeah. As IF! I'd never in my LIFE sleep with Black...that's just...disgusting.

_Tell me about it._

**We need to do SOMEthing about it! We can't just let her have her way! I mean, NONE of the rumors are TRUE!**

_Yeah, you can say that again...any ideas?_

Aside from grinding up Tara's head in a food processor? No.

**Yeah, Pity murder is illegal.**

_(Laughs) No seriously guys, we really need to think of something._

**A way to get back at Her Majesty over there? Look at her, lording over everyone.**

Lily glanced up at Tara across the way, flicking her hair, having it catch the light just right to attract the attention of every boy in the room. She bent down low over the paper, pretending to take notes.

_Have you guys realized that we are now the dirt on the shoe of the giant just because of Tara?_

Wow thanks for including me! And anyway, she doesn't call us by our first names anymore. I don't think we should do her the same courtesy...

**Alyssa, if I could SPELL her last name, I'd call her by her last name. But I can't.**

_Could we call her WORLDS BIGGEST PRAT?_

Sorry Lils, that post is occupied by Potter.

_Oh right! I almost forgot! NOT!_

(Laughs) 

**Spare me the courtesy of INCLUDING me why don't you!**

_Mariel, we'll get back to you...I have to talk to Alyssa...Okay?_

**Oh FINE...as if I won't be able to read it later!**

_You WON'T!_ Lily wrote, and grinning, she took out another piece of parchment.

_Alyssa...what were some of the rumors you heard about yourself?_

Why?

_I want to see how creative Tara was so that we can be...MORE creative._

Lils, you're evil...

_Tell me something I DON'T know._

Well they weren't that bad...aside from the Black thing...that's what really ticked me off. I mean, I feel really bad for Mariel, because honestly, Pettigrew isn't the coolest pickle in the jar, or the hottest log in the fire...

_Yeah I know. But just the fact that people BELIEVED her! I mean, don't they KNOW us better?_

School is a prison, and the attendees are prison inmates. We are the cattle, penned up in a meadow... DYING for information about what's happening with the others that we can't see across the field. We believe anything we hear. You know that.

_See? Now your getting all philosophical on me..._

That was the point, Oh grazing cow. (laughs)

_Wow...a Cow? I'm THAT beautiful? Thank you! No but really Alyssa. Are any of the rumors that were spreading about you true?_

Just one...and it's the one that ended up hurting the most in the long run...

_You didn't!_

I did... I accidentally ran over road kill.

_Oh see, I thought you actually...you know...Black._

NO WAY! I would NEVER! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT LILS!

_I know, that's why I thought it couldn't be true...but you re-ran over road kill? Accidentally right? That's not that bad...at least it wasn't alive, and at least it wasn't on purpose._

Yeah. Thank God.

_(laughs)_

So what about the rumors about you? Any of them true?

_Yeah, the one about Potter is totally true._

WHAT?? YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?? LILY EVANS!

_Not THAT one you dummy! The one about how we're going to the dance together as a couple in love...except for that love bit and the couple bit...that's true._

Well then it's not really true because your not a couple in love.

_Thank Goodness for that! I mean, could you EVER imagine me Marrying Potter?_

(shivers) No way man. That'd be like me falling in love with Black!

_That I could see... 'Do you Sirius Black take Alyssa Monagan to be your lawfully wedded wife?' (laughs) I could TOTALLY see that!_

Well then I could totally see you and Potter hooking up and having kids. 'It's a BOY!'

_NEVER! EW! ALYSSA MONAGAN!_

(laughs) You KNOW it's going to be true! I have seer blood! I fore saw it!

_Whatever Alyssa...I am not going to believe that lie about the seer blood thing._

You do that. But I know that you're going to marry Potter, settle down, have a baby, and die.

_I'm going to die? Really now? Oh do TELL!_

You really want to know how your going to die?

_OH yeah. That way I can avoid it. NO WAY ALYSSA! I'm not going to believe it._

Then DON'T believe it then!

_(laughs) watch me! Anyway, if you DO have seer blood in you, and you can tell what's going to happen in the future with such clarity, what is going to happen in two minutes?_

Joseph whatsisface over there... you know...Slytherin chap? He'll drop his quill, and when he bends down to pick it up, he'll accidentally trip Tara, who had gotten up to get a new ink well. She in turn will fall on her face and break her nose (much to the 'sorrow' of her ex-friends) someone will notify Binns, he will excuse her to the hospital wing, and Binns will dismiss us all early on account of the disarray of the class. Oh, and you will look at me in amazement.

_What a load of-_

At that moment, there was a commotion on the other side of the room.

Joseph Jenkins had dropped his quill and bent down to pick it up. He had tripped Tara who had stood up to get another ink well. She shrieked and fell down, landing flat on her face, and breaking her nose. Binns acted like nothing happened.

"Professor Binns sir, Tara broke her nose." Joseph said in a slow drawl, helping Tara up, who was still screaming bloody murder.

Professor Binns looked up, "Very well, Miss...Miss...you may be excused to go to the hospital wing."

He continued on about the impact of humans on the mythical races.

The class was in an uproar.

"Class." He said, looking up, "I cannot teach with you in the state that you are. You may be excused."

Lily's jaw dropped and she looked at Alyssa in amazement.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" She said, truly shocked.

"I told you...Seer blood. I'm the best in my family so far...I mean, I don't have to retreat into hiding to prophesize, and I don't have to speak as another person...and I don't freeze up...it's just something that comes naturally to me. I mean, it's like a see the day in my minds eye, five minutes ahead of what I'm doing. It's...weird."

"You guys, I'm going to high tail it up to the Common room...I'll meet you there."

"Sure." Lily and Alyssa said at the same time.

Mariel left.

"Can you see other things? Like what others are doing now? Or can you see something other than here?"

"Like where? I mean, I can tune into a Quidditch match going on even if it's on the other side of the world...if I wanted to."

"Wow...that is SO cool...So you can see that far into the future? That you can tell me what happens with my life?"

"Yeah. Its' really sad...I'm not going to tell you anymore. Anyway, you can't prevent the future...it'll end up happening anyway you put it. I know." She finished sadly.

Lily put an arm comfortingly around Alyssa's shoulders. "Come on, let's catch up with Mariel."

And they walked out of the classroom an hour earlier than class regularly let out.

* * *

A/N: So hope you liked that!! Reviews sil vous plait!!!

Tanaqui


End file.
